


Get the crown, save the town, and Iverson!

by nyapowers15



Category: Spongebob Sqaurepants, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyapowers15/pseuds/nyapowers15
Summary: (MOST OF THE SCRIPT AND THE PLOT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THIS IS A PARODY OF THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE AND ACCORDING TO CERTAIN COPYRIGHT LAWS I AM PERMITTED TO USE IT. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO VOLTRON: LEGENDARY DEFENDER) thank you.This is basically the spongebob movie only with Voltron. Heheheh good luck.





	Get the crown, save the town, and Iverson!

_“Back up, back up!” The police officer gestured everyone away from the scene. They were at the Krusty Garrison, the most popular space eatery in the Milky Way galaxy._

_“Please, settle down!” Mr. Iverson cried desperately into the mics and cameras surrounding him. “We’ve got a situation in there. I’d rather not discuss it until my manager gets here!”_

_“Look! There he is!” Called out a voice in the crowd. The blue lion pulled up into the crowd, right into the parking lot. They all watched in awe as a boot stepped itself out, and finally the man they had all been waiting for._

_Lance McClain._

_He began walking, and Iverson caught up to him and began to walk with him. “Talk to me, Iverson.” He said, not taking his attention off what he needed to get done._

_“It started out as a simple order.” Iverson explained. “Krabby Patty with cheese. When the customer took a bite- NO CHEESE!” He began to cry, covering his eyes in agony._

_Lance slapped him across the face. “Get ahold of yourself, Iverson. I’m going in.”_

_  
Matt shook nervously as he waited at his table for the manager to arrive. He stared at it. It was right on the table- A krabby patty with no cheese. It was horrific, shaking his very core. He jumped when Lance busted into the restaurant._

_“Take it easy, friend.” Lance said cooly. “I’m the manager of this establishment.” He walked up to the table, placing his brief case onto the surface next to the krabby patty. “Everything’s gonna be just fine.” He coaxed, opening the case to pull out a pair of gloves._

_“I’m really scared here, man.” Matt sweat, his bottom lip quivering in absolute fear._

_“Ya got a name?” Lance pulled on the gloves._

_“M-Matt.”_

_“Got a family, Matt?”_

_Matt was on the edge of sobbing. He whimpered and sniffled back tears, a lump filling his throat._

_Lance snapped at him. “Come on, Matt, stay with me. Let’s hear about that family.” He began to search the case for something else._

_“I got a sister, and two beautiful parents.” He rubbed his hands together nervously._

_“That’s what it’s all about.” The manager pulled on a headset. “I want you to do something for me, Matt.”_

_“What?”_

_Lance pulled out a piece of cheese. “Say cheese.”_

_Lance killed open the door to the restaurant, cradling Matt in his arms. Matt happily held a krabby patty with cheese in his hands, smiling at the nervously awaiting crowd. “Order up.” Lance smirked. The crowd broke out in applause, loud cheering erupting from their voices. They ran up to toss Lance into the air in celebration._

_“Three cheers for the manager!”_

Lance woke up groggily to the sound of his alarm tearing through his ears. Then he smiled. Today was the big day. “Hooray! Kaltenecker, I had that dream again! And it’s finally gonna come true! Today!” He ripped a page off of the calendar that hung on his wall. “Because today is the grand opening ceremony for the krusty garrison 2, where Iverson will announce the new manager.”

Kaltenecker mooed.

“Who’s it gonna be?” Lance laughed slyly, pointing to his wall. “Well let’s ask my wall of three hundred seventy four consecutive pilot of the month awards! I’m ready, promotion!” he did a little dance, going off to go and get ready.

First, he got showered, eating the bar of soap and ingesting a concerning amount of water from the hose. Then, he went to go put on pants, which he usually forgot to do. Finally, he brushed his eyes. I’m about to sound like all fanfic writers right now- his glimmering bright ocean blue irises glowed with the bright shine of his blissful soul.

“Cleanliness is next to managerliness.” He beamed, looking at himself in the mirror. A perfect look for the perfect day. He went outside, running around in a circle. “I’m ready, promotion, aloobeba-“

  
Meanwhile, Keith sang in his shower, getting ready for the day as well. “Ladidee, ladidoo, ladidum…” he continued to sing those notes until he heard a second uneasily recognizable voice, not to mention it was singing with him and now scrubbing his soapy back. He turned around to see Lance, literally in the shower with him. He was even wearing a purple and blue flowered shower cap. Keith gasped, pulling the curtain out in front of him. He didn’t want Lance to see his small Asian peen. “LANCE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” He shouted out of embarrassment.

“I have to tell you something, Keith.” Lance said innocently, those big doe eyes locking with Keith’s. Keith’s face contorted into anger.

“Whatever it is, Can’t it wait until we get to WORK?”

“There’s no shower at work.”

“wHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Keith just wanted to finish his shower.

“I just wanted to tell you I’ll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today.” Lance smiled cutely.

“GET OUT.” Keith literally kicked Lance out of the bathroom window.

“Okay, I’ll see you at the ceremony!” He gave him a thumbs up and smile from the ground.

The door to Hunk’s house suddenly opened. Hunk stood there, ass naked, greeting Lance. “It sounds like the manager of the new Krusty Garrison 2!” He looked down, gasping. “Oh. Oops. Hold on.” He closed his door, opening it back up when he finally had clothes on. “Congratulations, buddy!” He tried again.

Lance walked up to him. “Oh, thanks Hunk. And tonight after my big promotion, we’re gonna party til’ we’re purple!”

Hunk smiled excitedly, not barely even breathing. “I love being purple!”

“We’re going to the place where all the action is!”

“You don’t mean…”

“Oh I mean.”

“GOOFY GOOBER’S ICE CREAM PARTY BOAT.”

They pulled out a record player, wearing their special peanut pink hats, performing a synchronized dance for the whole neighborhood to see, the goofy goober theme song.

Lance gasped, looking at the time. “I gotta get to work!” He ran off down the street towards the restaurant. “I’m ready, promotion-“ he sang, out of breath as he sprinted.

“Good luck, Lance!” Hunk called out, still dancing. “And look for me at the ceremony! I got a little surprise for you!”

—-

“Hello, Garrison! Warlord Ezor here coming to you live from in front of the Krusty Garrison restaurant- for years the only place to get a delicious and mouth watering Krabby Patty, until today that is.” Ezor spoke into the news camera. “That’s right folks. Long time owner Mr. Iverson is opening a new restaurant called ‘The Krusty Garrison 2’!” She motioned over to the brand new duplicate of the Krusty Garrison, literally built next to the original restaurant. Iverson stood next to Ezor, smiling stupidly into the camera. “First of all, congratulations, Mr. Iverson.”

“Hello.” Iverson said into the mic. “I like money.”

“What inspired you to build a second Krusty Garrison right next to the original?”

“Money.”

The crowd around the broadcast laughed.

  
“CURSES.” Sendak yelled as he watched this happen from across the street. “It’s not fair! Iverson is being interviewed by Warlord Ezor and I haven’t even had one customer!” He began to convulse on himself in frustration.

Throk rolled his eyes. “Don’t get worked up again, Sendak, I just mopped the floors!”

“Oh, Throk, my Commander wife-“ Sendak began to dramatically monologue. “If only I could have managed to steal the secret to Iverson’s success, the formula for the krabby patty…” his mouth watered in want. “Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant! Zarkon knows I’ve tried. I’ve exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet from A-Y.”

“A-Y?” Throk’s forehead raised.

“Yeah, A-Y.” The furry confirmed. “Ya know, the alphabet.”

“What about Z?”

Sendak’s face sparked with attention. “Z?”

“Z, the letter after Y.” Throk said slowly.

Sendak rummaged through the filing cabinet, counting his files. “W, X, Y-“ he pulled out the file in the very back. “Z. Plan Z! Here it is!” He waved it around. “Just like you said!”

Throk pinched the spot between his eyes. “Oh, boy.”

Sendak opened the file, looking at it. He began to moan, sexually arousing himself. “It’s evil, it’s diabolical..” he waft the scent of the paper into his nose. “It’s lemon scented! This plan Z can’t possibly fail!”

He dramatically busted out of the Cum Bucket, indirectly talking to Iverson.

“Enjoy today, Iverson. Because by tomorrow I’ll have the formula.” He shot his hands up to the sky. “And I’ll rule the world! All hail Sendak, ALL HAIL SENDAK!”

Lance was flying in his lion, well actually kind of walking in it, and next thing Sendak knew he was squished under the foot of the mechanical beast.

“OW. OW. OW. OW. OW.”  
“I’m ready, promotion! Ew, I think I stepped in something.”

Lance began to literally scrape the blue lion’s foot against the cement, and Sendak began to scream. “Not IN something, on SOMEONE, ya twit!”

“Oh. Sorry Sendak.” Lance apologized. “Are you on your way to the grand opening ceremony?”

“No, I am not on my way to the grand opening ceremony.” Sendak jumped up and down in anger. “I’m busy planning to RULE THE WORLD.”

Lance kind of sat there silently for a moment. “Well good luck with that!” He smiled friendly, continuing on his way to work. “I’m ready, promotion, I’m ready, promotion-“

“Stupid kid.” Sendak muttered, walking back into the Cum Bucket.

  
Back at the Krusty Garrison 2, a stage was set up for the grand opening announcements. Iverson stood proudly at the podium, speaking into happily. It was a great turnout, a good amount of new costumers for that day. That meant money. “Welcome, everyone. To the grand opening of the Krusty Garrison 2!”

“We paid nine dollars for this?” Admiral Sanda asked.

“I paid ten!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Now before we begin the ribbon cutting,” Mr. Iverson continued. “I would like to announce the name of our new manager.”

Lance shot up. “YAY. YEAH. WOO. YEAH. Shh.” He hushed at the crowd.

“Yes. Well anyway…” he spoke into the mic. “The new manager is a loyal, hardworking employee.”

Lance wiggles in the seat. Yes.

“The obvious choice for the job.”

He’s right..

“A guy you all know, he piloted the red lion…”

He’s talking about me!

“Please welcome our new manager,” Iverson announced. “Keith Kogane!”

Lance jumped up, so excited for himself that he thought Iverson said his own name. “YES! Better luck next time, buddy.” He shook Keith’s hand wildly, going up to the stage. “People of the bikini bottom, as the manager of this establishment-“

“Uh, Lance..” Iverson whispered.

“Hold on, folks. I’m getting an important news flash from Mr. Iverson. What is it Mr. I?”

Mr. Iverson whispered into Lance’s ear.

“I’m making a complete what of myself? The most embarrassing thing you’ve ever seen? And now it’s even worse because I’m repeating everything you say into the microphone?”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Lance! You didn’t get the job!” Iverson yelled out.

Lance frowned sadly. “What?”

“You did not… get… the job.”

“But… but why?” Lance puckered his lip.

“Lance…” Iverson put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “You’re a great pilot, but I gave the job to Keith because being a manager is a big responsibility. Let’s face it: he’s more mature than you.”

“I’m not mature?”

“Lad, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there’s a word for what you are… and that word is..”

“Dork?” James yelled out.

“No, wait. That’s not right. Not a dork.” Iverson said.

“A wingnut?”

“A knucklehead mcspazzatron!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Iverson put his foot down. “Look, what I’m trying to say is, you’re just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise, they’d call it ‘Kid-ager’.” He spoke softly to Lance. “You understand-ager? I mean- do you understand?”

Lance’s face dropped. It was true. Keith was an adult, and Lance still being seventeen was technically a minor. “I guess so, Mr. Iverson.” He began to walk away, head hanging low.

“Lance…?”

“I’m ready, depression…” they heard him say to himself as he trudged off.

Mr. Iverson felt bad. “Poor kid..”

Suddenly, they all looked to see Hunk flying ass naked with a parachute, a flag that read ‘Go Lance!’ On it between his asscheeks. “Hooray for Lance!” He cheered. “Hooray for Lance!!”

He crashed right into the banner with Keith’s face on it on the stage, wreaking havoc as the crowd ran and screamed, running away.

“Let’s hear it for Lance!” Hunk sat up, entangled in the banner. “Hello? Where did everybody go, did I miss something? Did you see my butt?”

 


End file.
